My Turn
by Amy Renee
Summary: Michael's weary and Lincoln's there: A moment between the brothers after they reunite in Season 5. No pairings.


**A/N:** Okay, I don't have cable or internet at home so I haven't actually seen the episodes from season 5 yet. However, I've looked them up enough to know that a similar scene as this plays out, but this one popped into my head before I knew that. So I guess this would technically be an alternate scene, which I don't like to do, but I had already written this and liked it well enough that I'm going ahead and posting it anyway. I hope you think it's worth it.

* * *

 _"My Turn"_

"I didn't do any of it to be selfish. You gotta know that, Linc," Michael says with a hint of desperation.

"I know," Lincoln states, and he does. Michael had never put himself ahead of anyone, but sometimes Lincoln wished he would.

"Knowing that you were free, that you could live your lives was the only thing that brought me peace the last seven years."

Michael turns toward him, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm tired, Linc," he confesses quietly, "I am so tired." His voice breaks and he closes his eyes as though ashamed of this admission and the tears that begin to fall.

Lincoln feels surprise and heartbreak upon seeing Michael, normally strong and stoic, so broken. At first he's unable to react. His brother has suffered so much, sacrificed everything for those he loved over and over again. Lincoln had done what he could to watch out for Michael, but in truth it hadn't been enough.

" _You know what I want? To not have to be the older brother to my older brother."_

Things had changed during and after their time at Fox River. Seeing the lengths Michael had gone for him and seeing him in such a place he didn't belong or deserve, Lincoln had more naturally fallen into his role as the older brother, and they had rediscovered the bond that had each taken for granted. But it wasn't until he'd actually lost Michael that Lincoln realized he could have- and should have- done more. The pain of the loss and then absence of his brother was worse than he'd ever thought, and so was the shame he felt in knowing how selfless Michael had been for him.

" _Seems like I've been dragging you in trouble my whole life."_

To say he had missed his brother was an understatement. Then he'd found that Michael had faked his death in order to give those he cared for the peace he believed they so deserved. Meanwhile he had gone on to endure more suffering (more than Lincoln probably wanted to know) and he had taken it all on alone because he wanted his family to be finally be free. It will never be right to Lincoln- It had been at Michael's expense. Seven years' worth. Now here they were, Michael alive and Lincoln overwhelmed with profound fondness to have him back and the need to help him after everything he'd put himself through for the sake of Lincoln and the others he loved.

Lincoln easily recognizes the guilt is his brother's confession and thinks how absurd it is for him to feel it, but most of all he recognizes the plea- broken, overwhelmed and reaching out.

" _When a man's down, you give him your hand."_

" _You've given me_ ** _your_** _hand, Michael."_

Michael wasn't one to ask for help. It was Michael who thought he should be there for everyone else, for Lincoln, but he was asking him now. Lincoln feels the need, the trust and the love his brother has for him then, and man, it's nice to be needed. It's Lincoln's turn to give Michael _his_ hand, and this time, he wouldn't let him go. He steps over to Michael and places an arm around his shoulders and settles a hand against the back of his neck, squeezing lightly. Michael's head falls willingly against his collar bone.

"You have done so much for us, Michael. You've carried us for so long. Now it's our turn to carry you. Let me. That's all you gotta do, all right? Let me. I'll take care of you. I'm not letting you go this time, all right? I'll take care of you."

A silent sob wracks Michael's body and Lincoln tightens his hold a little. He feels Michael nod against his shoulder.

"All right?" he asks placing his hands on either side of Michael's face until he looks at him. Michael picks his head up, nodding again and finally looks at him. His eyes are brimming but resolved and above all, grateful. There had been times long ago when Lincoln had disappointed him. It had mainly been the lack of respect his older brother had for himself, but Lincoln had always managed to come through for him, even if he didn't see it at the time. Overall he believed in and loved his brother to no end. He never would have gotten himself put into Fox River to save him if it wasn't true, and Lincoln knew that as well. He grasps Lincoln's arm and offers him a small but sincerely devoted and appreciative smile. Lincoln returns it, giving the back of Michael's neck another squeeze then his shoulders, reaffirming. Like before they had some catching up to do, but they would do it together.


End file.
